Immortal love
by VampGir24994
Summary: not really good at summaries soo just read and enjoy hopefully
1. Man and Women

Immortal Love

KATIA POV

The lights of the club made me feel dizzy but I needed to get out. My recent relationship ending had held me down long enough. The dance floor was getting too crowded so I decided to go an order another drink before I started to dance again,

"One vodka and coke please" I said bluntly

"Coming right up" replied the bartender. _WOW! _I thought, he was pretty good looking. WAIT! No I am not here to hook up with the bartender but to have as much fun as possible. I take the drink and gulp it down

"Thanks" I said nicely as I turned toward the dance floor. As if by magic my favourite song came on Ignorance – by Paramore, I continue to dance unaware of my admirer until I looked up and saw him staring at me, thoughtfully. I blushed quickly and continued to dance in time with the music. Thankfully I was pretty good at dancing; I guess the old ballet lessons really helped me out on this.

STEFAN POV

i watched her dance, her ivory coloured skin glowed under the lights she was dancing under, her long, black hair hung wavy and loose at her waist. i could feel a familiar pain rise in my throat but all i could concentrate was her emerald coloured eyes staring at me with a shocked expression on her face. DAMN!! she caught me watching her. she blushed when she saw me look back, the rouge on her cheeks outlined her cheek bones perfectly adding extra beauty to the angels face. this added fire and more heat to the burning in my throat. To my suprise she continued to dance completely unaware of my pressence. my eyes wander down onto her revealed neck, my mouths starts to water but something was stopping me from taking her and tasting her crimson blood. i took a deep breathe trying to calm down but that was a bad idea...her scent hit my nose like a thousand daggers being pushed into my skin. her blood smells like a sweet honey to me. i lick my lips but remain completely under control. Who was she and why did she make me feel so strange


	2. I like that idea

KATIA POV

The song ended too quickly. i looked up and saw that he was still staring at me but this time he looked as though he was in pain. he looked up and caught my eye, i couldn't help but blush again, getting embarassed easily is a really bad habit to have! i looked up again quickly and caught him looking at my neck, he sort of looked intrigued by it so i swallowed realising that my mouth had gone dry. i decided i had better get another drink but then i realised that the only way to the bar was to walk past my admirer or stalker which is what he is turning out to be quite slowly. i duck my head and quickly walk past him, my arm just brushing against his, now my hearing isnt that good but i swore i heard him gasp as i touched him accidently! i acted as though i didnt notice and continued on to the bar. i took my usual seat at the end and called to the bartender,

"Same again?"he asks smiling,

"urr..no thanks, just a coke this time please and ohh with ice " i laugh shakily. He just nods at me looking suprised. I tap my fingers on the bar top, getting impatient, i take a small peep over my shoulder and only to find that my admirer/stalker was sitting this time, at a table completely opposite mine. _Thank God he isnt staring at me this time _i thought, suddenly as soon as my minds this i find his eyes are locked on mine and this time he was smiling at me. i look down again quickly...that was wierd!

STEFAN POV

the contact she had made with me caused me to gasp, she was warm and her skin felt like velvet on my own. to my dismay she just continued to walk onwards to the bar. i decide to go and sit down, maybe i was scaring her, i could defiantely sense fear in her reactions towards me. i find a small table opposite the bar and i draw my attention to the bartender delivering her rounds to the next table. she was rather different to my dancer, she had long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and she had brown eyes almost like my own however her eyes looked sad and tired. she must be working late. i decided to be rather cheeky and listen into her thoughts, of course she has no idea that i can do this magic trick but it does entertain me on occasions. i focus my stare onto her...

_i seriously cannot be bothered right now, i need sleep!!_

_Thank god he isnt looking at me this time..._that wasnt one of her thoughts, i scan the room looking for the owner of this mind. I look over at the bar only to discover a pair of emerald eyes looking through a curtain of black wavy hair. ahh my dancer. i smile at her, causing her to look away and probably blush. i look at her and think of what she would taste like but suddenly i felt ashamed of myself, why i did not know, she was just a girl, a girl of extreme beauty and grace. i smile to myself. i think of the idea of her as mine...i like that idea alot


	3. dancingeugh

Katia POV

as i turned around again he was still looking at the me. he was still smiling at what i dont know cause i was not smiling back at him. i looked away and started tapping my fingernails on the bar's surface, this person was starting to really annoy me. I looked behind me again still tapping my fingers and to my delight he was gone but suddenly i also felt a bit gutted cause i didnt even get his number, he was pretty good looking i guess. he had longish blonde hair that covered his eyes like a curtain but you could still see his perfect, dazzling blue lips looked as though they have carved by the Gods and his facial features were like a masterpiece to me. I hung my head and looked at the floor, suddenly my tapping was stopped by someone elses hand holding mine down, i looked up in suprise and what do you know the hand only belonged to my stalker. i looked up and said

" umm..excuse me was i bothering you with my tapping?" i smirked at him cheekily, he just released his hand and sat next to me

" hello...my name is stefan and yours iss?" he gestured towards me with his hand, i just looked at him, his eyes were dazzling. they were like oceans and whenever i looked at them i felt as though i was getting lost in them.

" oh right..my name...katia" i blinked quickly a few times and for some reason that made him laugh. there was an awkward silence for a minute but it was broken by the DJs announcement

" alright folks its the slow part of the evening" after he puts the mic down, he plays a slow, love song. i sighed as the song begins to play over the speakers, next thing i know my hand was taken in his own and he was leading me onto the dancefloor. i pulled away angrily suprised that he let go so easily,

"please, my love, i like this song" he asked me in a husky voice that made my insides melt at the sound of it, i frowned and nodded

" but i am not your love!" i replied in a winey voice, he just frowned and whispered something to himself that i couldn't hear clearly but it sounded like the words " not yet but you will be". i acted as though nothing was said and i let him lead me to the dancefloor that was now crowded with couples that were hanging onto each other like animals.


End file.
